vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Lady (Anima: Beyond Fantasy)
Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C Name: Unknown Origin: Anima: Beyond Fantasy Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Agent of Nathaniel Powers and Abilities: |-|Powers=Social Influencing (Possesses Persuasion 100, Style 55 and Intimidation 90), Enhanced Senses (Possesses Notice 105, Seach 60 and Track 120), Supernatural Luck (Beings of elevated Natura+ can have more than one Open Roll. Has an 1% to pass any resistance check regardless of difficulty), Magic, Soul Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation and Reality Warping (Magic manipulates the essence or soul of existence to produce desired effects on reality), Darkness Manipulation, Night Vision, Forcefield Creation, Hiding, Mind Control (Only for dark elemental beings), Intangibility, Empathic Manipulation (Negative emotions), Bliding, Nightmare Manipulation, Power Nullification (of magic), Fear Manipulation, Teleportation (Through shadows), Creation, Resistance and Invulnerability (Effecs vary depending of the spell), Healing, Minor Transmutation, Body Control and Skill Creation |-|Resistances=Absolute Zero, Absorption, Acid Manipulation, Age Manipulation, Attack Reflection, BFR, Biological Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Body Control, Causality Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Soul Manipulation, Chi Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Corruption, Damage Boost, Damage Reduction, Damage Transferal, Darkness Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Deconstruction, Disease Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Duplication, Durability Negation, Electricity Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Explosion Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Fate Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Fusionism, Gravity Manipulation, Healing, Heat Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Information Analysis, Law Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Magic, Matter Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Necromancy, Pain Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Perception Manipulation, Petrification, Poison Manipulation, Possession, Power Absorption, Power Modification, Power Nullification, Precognition, Pressure Points, Psychometry, Purification, Reactive Evolution, Reality Warping, Resistance Negation, Sealing, Sense Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Social Influencing, Sound Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement, Subjective Reality, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Time Manipulation, Transmutation, Vector Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation (Can resist those effects through the Resistances Stats), Unconventional Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2) (The soul in Anima: Beyond Fantasy is the same thing as the concept, and vice-versa. One would need to affect both to affect a soul) Attack Potency: Low Multiverse level (Consistently kept up with Ergo Mundus and The Nameless, although it's impossible for her to defeat them on her own. Delivered a fatal blow to a severely weakened John despite this.) Speed: Athletic Human (8.33 m/s) with at least Transonic, likely far higher reflexes Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Low Multiverse level, far higher with magic (Ergo Mundus was unable to force his way through her barriers) Stamina: Very high, somehow survived being impaled in the chest and threw to the lake Range: Vary from 500 meters (standard magic range. With minor luck can reach 1 km of range) to 1000 kilometers with magic Standard Equipment: *'The Byblos:' The book written by the Saint Harael Grimoire using her own blood, in there is written about the 21 creatures that would bring the End of World, also called the Messengers of the End. It was used by Lady to accumulate the power of those Messengers defeated by Ergo in order to create a new grimoire to seal him and control him Intelligence: Very high, one of the best agents of the Church of Abel. Possesses INT 12, making her intellectually superior than any human, with the secundary's values of History 80, Medicine 30, Memorize 50 and Occult 225 Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Witches Category:Darkness Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Mind Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Dream Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Fear Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Healers Category:Transmutation Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Anima: Beyond Fantasy Category:Antagonists Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Social Influencers Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Concept Users Category:Soul Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 2